


Meet Me At Breakfast

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Early Mornings, F/M, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anna adapts to her new morning routine with Kristoff.





	Meet Me At Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Frozen' nor am I profiting off this.

Anna wakes up before the sky to the loud crunching of carrots. Kristoff moves out of the way, allowing her to roll into the still warm space. 

“Do you want a bite?” He offers even as she burrows under the covers. 

“Save some for Sven,” she grumbles, “You know he gets grouchy without breakfast.” 

Carrots are only a snack; a light breakfast while he gathers ice. Real breakfast will come after the rest of the castle awakes. She’ll be Princess Anna by then.

“I'll be careful,” he promises, though she is beginning to snore again, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”


End file.
